


Marché équitable

by AllenKune



Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Episode: S01E01 The Rules of the Beast, F/M, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Sacrifice, Vampire Turning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Quand on écrit sur la série Neflix, il nous faut réécrire au moins une fois le premier épisode. Ecrit pour la nuit du FoF.En échange de sa vie, Jonathan espère pouvoir sauvé celle de Mina et des religieuses du couvent. C'est la seule chose qui puisse faire pour les remercier du bonheurs qu'elles lui ont fait vivre.  Son âme peut-être damnée et  être renier de Dieu, il veux simplement éloigner le sang et la mort de leurs vies.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Marché équitable

Le comte était là, tentant de pénétré à l'intérieur du couvent. Tentant de s'attaquer aux femmes résidents dans se lieu qu'il espérait être protégé par dieu du mal qui attendait devant les portes du couvent. Jonathan savais que Dieu ni aucune autre entité ne pouvait quoique se soit contre le comte.

Le comte qui lui avait volé sa vie après des jours de souffrance et d'ignorance. Le comte qui l'avait changé en quelque chose de mort et demandait un lourd tribute. Un tribute sanglant que sa douce Mina lui avait offert sans hésitation et qui donnait presque l'apparence que rien ne c'était passé.

Ils étaient jeune, ils étaient ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il se rappelait enfin du visage de la femme qu'il aimé. C'était comme si il n'était jamais partie, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Mais comme une ombre au tableau plusieurs détails lui rappelait douloureusement que les choses ne c'étaient pas aussi bien passé.

Du sang tachait sa bouche et ses habits. Mina avait bandé rapidement son poignée et les murs froids du couvent lui rappelaient qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. 

Jonathan aimerait tellement pouvoir rester avec elle, de pouvoir profiter pleinement de leur retrouvaille. Mais après tout se que les religieuses avaient fait pour lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre. Il était temps de se comporté comme un homme et d'arrêter d'espéré que les choses s'améliore d'elle-même.

"Je doit partir" Murmura-t-il en serait Mina dans ses bras. 

"Nous venons tout juste de nous retrouver." Lui répondit Mina, tout aussi bas. Jonathan aimerait tellement resté dans ses bras pour attendre le retour à des jours meilleurs mais il était responsable de mal qui s'attaquait au couvent. Sans sa présence le comte ne serais jamais venu ici. 

Mina et les religieuses mériter une vie douce et tranquille. Quelque chose sans la présence du comte. Mina était l'amour de sa vie, une lumière qui le guidait continuellement vers un avenir meilleur. Les nonnes avaient été si gentilles avec lui, malgré son état et la menace qu'il pouvoir représenter. Elle n'avait vue en lui que l'homme qu'il était, l'homme qu'il avait été.

Il savait qu'il devait se sacrifié pour elles. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait encore le pouvoir de faire. Il ne pouvait pas resté avec elle de toute manière. Malgré le sang que lui avait offert Mina, il sentait une étrange soif résonné en lui. Une soif qui lui rappelait les femmes qu'il avait vue au château. Si il devenait comme elles et s'attaqué aux membres du couvent ? 

C'était un trop grand risque.

Néanmoins Jonathan savait se qu'il l'attendait aux mains du comte. C'était un prix qu'il était prêt à payer pour la sécurité de Mina et des religieuses.

"Faut-il vraiment lui offrir un sacrifice ? " Questionna Mina. "Nous pouvons rester ici et lutter ensemble. Il ne peux pas entré sans permission."

Ils pouvaient rester ici mais quelqu'un finirait par craquer, par laisser la peur les consumés ou le comte trouverais avec le temps un moyen d'entré. Jonathan ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Il y aurait du sang, qu'importent ses actions mais il pourrait faire couler le sang loin du couvent, loin de sa belle Mina.

Il se donnerait volontiers au comte pour cela au prix de voir son âme damné.


End file.
